


Full Circle

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett goes on a quest to discover the secrets of Dale's Dungeon, and takes Ted along for 'moral support'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you and dedication to Calysta Rose for putting up with me through days of this on IRC-chat. See folks what you miss out on by not stopping by.lol. She betaed me like a true master.ha. And for the delight she found in my pairing actually spelling out one of the main character's first names - T/E/D. This story is a follow-up scene after Episode 15, but set before Episode 17. Helps you see why Emmett really seems resentful of Blake, besides the obvious, too. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Okay folks - this one is deliciously INTENSE. It features BDSM - but only to a mild degree. By that I mean, there's no pain for pain's sake. What happens is fully within the realm of the characters' collective experience. No "marks" are made, so take a deep breath and dig in. I think you'll be surprised by your response.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1, Episode 15

Full Circle

by xof

 

\---------

"I can't believe you called him. I can't believe you even knew how to reach him. And, I can't believe you've dragged me along."

Emmett sighed as Ted's rant finally ended. "Then close your eyes, click your heels and call me Mr. Ripley." He threw his arm over Ted's shoulder as they walked up the sidewalk towards Dale Wexler's residence and whispered in a soft tease, "Believe it or not."

Ted's voice sounded back in hesitant sarcasm, the bravado not masking the nervous energy that had flooded his system. "Well, Miss Ripley. How the hell did you manage to get his number?"

"After being cursed by the D.D.I.'s with Cowboy Bob, I...."

Ted interrupted, "D.D.I.?"

"Disillusionment. Disappointment. And his Impotence...."

Ted laughed despite himself and his concerns about their imminent destination. He rubbed a hand over Emmett's back in comfort.

"Let's just say, Cowboy Bob proved long on promises but tether short on the follow through. When I got back to the Leather Ball, you'd disappeared and so had the floorshow. Nothing left but the dregs." Emmett shuddered dramatically. "I practically had to flee from Big Bob."

"You mean Bobby Had-To-Bobbit-Off?"

They both laughed aloud at the mention of one of their running gags . . . all at the expense of a fellow gym member.

Ted shook his head as he basked in the easy familiarity of their inane humor. He'd sorely missed the feeling while Emmett had been blinded by the falsehood of "See the Light.' The danger of losing him following hard upon Ted's having to let go of his unrequited attachment to Michael, had proved decidedly painful.

Emmett managed to catch his breath after an effort to stop laughing. "I'm standing there, resentful as hell at having my night ruined when I thought of Dale. Who better to see me back fully to my former all out sexual self but him? Top to my bottom, right? So I spoke to Mark about him, got his number and called."

"Who's Mark?"

"Babylon's event coordinator." Shooting Ted an exasperated look, Emmett continued. "Teddy. You know that Torso helps provide the wardrobe of the Babylon Boys. Some of the best outfit ideas came directly from yours truly."

Ted tried to maintain a serious expression as he said, "That explains a lot," but only the thought of where they were headed kept him from laughing at the image playing in his head of Emmett ogling the go-go boys under the pretense of costume fittings.

Where they were going. Who they were going to see. What they were going to be involved in.

The thoughts stopped his feet from moving as Ted watched Emmett turn his way, a questioning look on his face. "Tell me again, why I have to come."

Emmett's mouth briefly pursed as he stood quietly at Ted's side. "I always found such joy in giving myself over to someone bigger, stronger. And then I lost control of who I am and what I wanted. I let the fear rule me and tried to be something I'm not. You brought me back to myself, Teddy." Seeing Ted duck his head at the memory, Emmett said, "You did. And afterwards I wanted so much to rush back into being me. On most levels I have . . . except for this last bit. So I drifted, waiting for the right person or moment to find me. Only, the right person found you first. I sat at home looking at a phone number only to find out later that you were where I wanted to be. When you told me about your night with Dale, I was so proud of you for taking the plunge." Emmett hugged Ted briefly. "He took such care of you. It made me trust that he'd be able to help me too. So I called. He said yes, but that you needed to be with me. He said...."

"Said what?"

"He said, 'Strictly as an observer . . . but only to a point.' That you'd know what that meant."

Ted gave a shaky smile. "Yeah. I've an idea." He'd lost full time observer status the second time he'd stepped into Dale's playroom. And now he was headed back. This time not alone and with knowledge of what might occur. Having it happen to him, to Emmett . . . with Emmett, was the stumbling block.

Emmett pulled back and looked into Ted's eyes. "Is this too much? You can tell me if that's how you feel." At his friend's head shake, Emmett continued, "You've already helped me come back across. This was just a thought to help see me through."

"No. No . . . I want. I, ah.... We're in this together. It's kinda weird but we'll work it out, okay?"

Emmett hugged him again, then turned to continue down the sidewalk . . . holding Ted's hand as they walked. "Courage, brains and a heart. Off to Oz we go..."

Privately Ted started wondering which Oz Emmett must have meant . . . all things considered.

The creak of the opening playroom door seemed like a bad clich, especially considering the wealth of the house they were in . . . but creak it did as the darkened depths of Dale's inner sanctum were revealed.

Candles were lit around the edges of the room, increasing the shadows while causing the links of metal chains hanging from the ceiling to shine. Ted shivered as a delicious flash memory of hot wax being dribbled on his chest right before he had been about to come, skirted through his mind.

Faintly he heard Emmett's gasped response to seeing the vision of dominance and submission before them.

"Oh my lord." Emmett's eyes were wide open, his mouth as well.

"Actually, the term is Sir." Both Ted and Emmett jerked around as the voice of Dale Wexler startled them. He was standing in the doorframe, watching them . . . taking in their responses to his domain.

For Ted, seeing Dale again for the first time since their night together left him breathless. Here was the man who had taken him so deeply inside himself, shown him new pleasures and pains . . . gifted him with an untold knowledge of his own desires. Warmth spread through Ted's chest at the thought.

Dale stood tall, muscled chest bare except for the small rings . . . one in each nipple. He was wearing black leather chaps over leather briefs, his inner thighs visible, as was the curve of his ass as he stepped into the room. Dale's blonde hair shone beautifully in the candlelight. His leather half mask was tucked in at his waist, leaving his hands free to hold the flogger that Ted remembered well.

Ted and Emmett both stepped back further into the room as Dale advanced their way, the heels of his boots clicking against the concrete flooring as he walked. He circled them slowly . . . intentionally taking his time, establishing his ease and control. Finally Dale came to a stop in front of Ted. He gripped the back of Ted's neck, his fingers threaded through the hair as he looked over at Emmett. The next words Dale spoke were directed at Emmett, but each one had already found its purchase Ted's skin . . . reinforced by the pressure of Dale's touch.

"You will call me, Sir. There are many pleasures to be found here, but first you must surrender to me. Do you surrender?"

With only the briefest side-glance Ted's way, Emmett answered. "Yes, sir. I surrender."

Dale turned his serious gaze to Ted. "And you, slave?"

Ted gave his assent quickly, "Yes, sir. As you wish."

Smiling with no loss of menace, Dale nodded. "You're a quick learner, slave. Let's test that analytical mind of yours. Tell me your escape word."

"Sir. It's green." Ted tried to speak in full voice, but his tone wavered nevertheless. He felt the weight of having said so common place a word within its new and ominous context. Saying it in Dale's presence at any time other than when he was specifically asked would mean the end of their scene. He'd managed to refrain from using it as an out last time.

He could only hope that tonight's events would not test his limits to the point he had to use it as an escape.

Dale cupped his hand alone Ted's jaw. "Good. That's good." He pulled Ted close until they stood chest to chest, then he spoke low in Ted's ear. "Now remember this. You are here as his reassurance. I am his control. Nothing you see is outside the limits he and I have discussed, unless he chooses to say stop. You will not interfere or speak unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

Blinking in nervous excitement, Ted agreed. "Yes. Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good, slave." Dale stepped back. He hung the flogger from the loop at his waist, then reached out to strip Ted of his clothes.

Ted had worn black pants and a black shirt that had red material along his shoulders. Dale pulled down the zipper before moving behind Ted to ease the fabric from his shoulders. His Dom reached around to undo the button at Ted's waist then waited for Ted to step out of the pants once he'd kicked his shoes clear. Standing now in his boxers, Ted raised his eyes to look at his friend. Emmett was taking in the scene as it unfolded in uncharacteristic quiet, a serious almost rapt expression on his face.

Before Ted could think more on his own response to what was happening, Dale stepped into his line of vision once more. Now was the moment, his next move understood and silently demanded. Ted slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and eased them over his hips, leaving himself naked before their eyes.

Dale reached down to take the half mask from his waist, slipping it over his head. The leather covered his golden hair, framing his eyes but leaving the lower half of his face visible. The effect only added to the dominance of his persona. He trailed his hands warmly over Ted's skin, along the sides up over his chest until they came to rest on Ted's shoulders. The touch served as a comfort to the uncertainty of his slave's situation. "Assume position one."

Ted took a deep breath before obeying. He knelt before his Dom, back straight, head down and arms behind his back. Then he waited.

Dale crouched down to secure Ted's wrists together with leather cuffs. He ran his fingers down the slope of his slave's behind, squeezing a cheek in response to Ted's involuntary movement into Dale's touch. The Dom leaned into Ted's body, letting him feel the warmth of his chest against Ted's back and the press of his leather clad groin against Ted's ass. Speaking low, Dale ordered, "Lift your eyes, slave. You're to act as witness for awhile. Sit back on your calves. Good, now spread your legs and lean forward so I can check how well you remembered my instructions."

Ted bit back a moan at the picture he must be presenting, ass up and head down as Dale traced along the inner curve of his cheeks. His mind raced with the remembrance of Dale's voice whispered in his ear before he left from their first session together. Ted had groaned as each word teased his brain and caused his satiated flesh to jerk in his pants. "Next time, slave. And there will be a next time. You will prepare your ass for me in advance. Opened, lubed and ready for use." Those words had indeed directed his actions for tonight. Ted flushed as he felt Dale's fingers enter his body with ease and heard his Dom's pleased murmur. Dale worked the digits with a smooth rhythm before withdrawing them. Ted gasped loudly as he felt the wide glide of a hard object entering him, one smooth inch at a time. Once the medium sized plug was firmly seated, his Dale smoothed a hand along his spine.

"Sit up, face forward and watch."

Ted groaned softly as the firm object settled inside as he moved to obey. As a parting gesture of control, Dale attached the cuffs on Ted's wrists to a loop at the base of the plug . . . making it practically impossible for Ted to move without jarring himself from the inside. Ted told himself not to think, just to be in the moment regardless of being in this position - naked, impaled and hard before Emmett's eyes.

Of course, having Dale move his attentions over to Emmett made that easier.

Emmett had come to stand very still, his arms already subconsciously folded behind his back. He looked at Dale with wide eyes, like he was in awe of the man and his power before ever having had a taste to judge.

Dale circled him as he spoke. "So anxious for us to play, boy. So eager to taste the sharp edge of pleasure."

Emmett nodded, his voice shaky but determined as he answered. "Yes, sir."

Dale grabbed him by the back of the neck with a sudden move. "I didn't say you could speak, boy. Not until I ask you a direct question. Is that understood?"

Emmett gasped out, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Unbuttoning Emmett's shirt, Dale jerked it off the man's shoulders . . . pulling Emmett forward into his body when the force would have pushed him back. Ted watched breathlessly as Dale treated Emmett with less consideration than he'd been treated with in their first session together. He had to keep in mind though that Emmett was not new to this form of play, so what would have scared Ted to death seemed to be a huge turn on judging by the visual evidence tenting the groin of Emmett's pants.

Dale's next question sounded above the deep breathing of his newest slave. "What is your safe word?"

Emmett quickly answered without thought. "Orange."

"That's right, boy." Dale rewarded Emmett by reaching forward to twist the man's nipple in a fierce grip. Emmett cried out, pressing into the contact. He moaned as the Dom subjected his other nipple to the same pressure.

Ted couldn't help but see the immediate contrast in Emmett's response to that gesture in compared to his own that first night. He'd wanted to get away from the sting whereas Emmett was completely wanton in his desire for it to continue.

"So responsive. That's to your credit." Dale stepped around to stand behind Emmett, keeping one hand firm around his new boy's neck while the other reached down to pull open the laces of Emmett's leather pants. "Now let's see if you're as good at following orders as he was...." The Dom reached into Emmett's waistband, feeling for and finding what he sought.

Emmett gasped as Dale took his hardened cock in hand, biting his tongue to keep from asking for more.

Dale ordered, "Take these off and show your friend what you've got on."

Ted watched as Emmett took a deep breath, then bent down to untie and remove his boots before peeling the tight pants over his hips and down the long length of his legs. Dale's boy had gone commando for the evening, he could see at first look . . . but then Emmett stood up and Ted bit his own lip in sympathy.

Emmett's smooth, pale skin was flushed with arousal. A small line of dark hair traced down his abdomen from navel to groin and there, framed by dark curls was his erection, constrained by a leather cockring. The flesh of his cock was dark with engorged blood, a testament to his reaction to Dale's rough handling.

"Step forward and give slave a good look, boy." Dale pushed Emmett the few steps it took to have him stand close to Ted's kneeling position, but not close enough to touch. He pulled Emmett's head back against his shoulder and proceeded to rake his well-manicured nails lightly over his boy's skin. From collarbone to groin the tease continued as Emmett groaned and closed his eyes. His Dom drew him back sharply to the reality of his place by clutching Emmett's balls with increasing pressure till the man opened his eyes with a cry.

"You will not close yourself off in darkness, boy. Not unless I say so."

Ted swallowed against the harshness of a dry palate. His eyes continued to bear witness, running over the long line of Emmett's torso . . . taking in Dale's masterful presence. And the resulting desperation and adoration of Emmett's submission to the willful abuse. The picture of them both, of the three of them, reverberated through his consciousness and sizzled in his blood. He tried to bite back a groan, only to fail at the last moment.

"Listen to that sound, boy. Seems you've gotten slave's full attention. Seeing you like this, hot and hard under my hand . . . held by the power of my voice and the willingness of your surrender." Dale pulled Emmett's head back up straight, standing him tall as he pressed against Emmett's back. "Speak to him, slave. Tell me how he's made you feel."

Ted hesitated, before speaking. Not sure if he could stumble over the thickness of his tongue to respond. "He . . . he's beautiful like this." Knowing that he'd only answered half of Dale's command, Ted licked his lips . . . at a loss as to how to phrase his need.

 

Dale hummed out an agreeing sound, nuzzling Emmett's neck as he teased a hand over boy's cock. "So hard, slave. He's straining to be set free, but I'm not inclined to give him that gift yet. And you, slave. Your cock's leaking at the sight of him. So close but so far from what you've felt for him before." He whispered into Emmett's ear, the words escaping Ted's understanding but causing his friend to arch forward into their Dom's torturing strokes. Dale walked them both forward a step further into Ted's space before speaking to his slave once more. "Taste him. Take his cock into your mouth, over your tongue then let him go."

Emmett moaned as Dale finished speaking which amused their Dom by his responding tone, "You'll enjoy this, boy. Slave has quite the talent for oral pleasure. Now do it, slave."

Ted gasped as Emmett's body was pressed close, his cock pushed to within his reach. The length called to him in that instant, the voice of his Dom telling him to act . . . not to think, just do what he longed for most in that moment. So he did.

He ran his tongue over Emmett's shaft from base to tip, quickly before opening to take the silken hard-on into his mouth. Circling over the head as he sucked his way down . . . not stopping until the entire length was his, moaning as he listened to Emmett's soft cry of pleasure.

And then it was gone, pulled from his reach. Leaving him empty.

Dale jerked Emmett back, guiding him with a strong hand across the room to the leather clad St. Andrew's Cross. "Consider that a reward for following your course to my door. But now it's time to play, boy."

Whereas Ted had been pale with uncertainty and fear as he'd walked to the cross, Emmett approached the menace it imposed with a warm flush of welcome and need. Ted had never seen his friend so compelled to acceptance as when Dale raised Emmett's hands and fastened the cuffs around each wrist. Their Dom crouched down to fix the straps around Emmett's ankles before tracing up the length of his calves and inner thighs. Ted watched as Dale's hands calmly brushed over the curve of his friend's ass, moving upwards in quiet absorption along Emmett's back and shoulders. He remembered the feel of those hands soothing his doubts, conveying the care that Dale took in the role he'd assumed.

Emmett moaned as Dale closed the waist restraint, the excess strap hanging down in its own gentle tease along the curve of his behind. Dale ran his fingers up the back of Emmett's neck as he spoke, "So needy, boy. It's been too long for you, hasn't it?

Emmett answered softly, "Yes, sir."

Ted unconsciously held his breath as their Dom backed away from Emmett and reached to unfasten the black leather flogger from the loop at his waist. The motion took only a moment to complete, but each second flashed before Ted's eyes like a still-framed slide show moving at a pace just a fraction slower than real life. Each small hair at the back of his neck stood at attention as he watched Dale's arm draw back to strike, and then....

The sound of impact echoed through the room and mixed with the thankful cry of Emmett's submission.

The blows rained down over Emmett's back, left then right then left then right . . . the rhythm ever true to the mark. Ted winced in sympathy as the leather straps fell across Emmett's ass and the back of his thighs. Sitting practically immobile despite his desire to reach out . . . to touch the scene being acted out before him, Ted remembered how each introduction of the flogger to his flesh had felt. The brief shock of contact, the sting and then the surprising sweetness of the tapering burn. Dale's skill just made it more pleasure than pain.

All Ted could do was stare in awe at Emmett's obvious enjoyment of the torment and listen mesmerized by the continued song of Emmett's cries mixed with the straps' progress.

Emmett's ability to last, to take more than he had, showed in the flush that spread over his skin from shoulder to knees. The strokes continued; each now falling at random to keep Emmett off guard. Still, Ted watched as Emmett pressed back into the force rather than away.

Then....

With one final slap of leather against Emmett's ass, Dale threw down the flogger and stepped close to his gasping boy. Emmett moaned as the Dom pressed against his back, their bodies held tight together.

Ted could just make out the soft words Dale spoke in Emmett's ear. "That's right, boy. Here in this place, sigh for me. Cry for me. Moan at the touch of my hand." He traced up his sub's arms with his hands, circling his hips into Emmett's behind until the man whimpered. "I can feel the heat of your warmed flesh. But the impression of my strap pales to the heat I see in your friend's eyes. Seeing you like this, knowing how you burn to be used . . . to be played with at your own choice."

Dale reached around and took Emmett's aching cock in hand. The sub shivered visibly and moaned in his arms. "Time to change your perspective on things." He released Emmett's waist and ankle restraints, then the wrists as he jerked him around . . . pushing him back quickly and rebinding Emmett's hands.

Dale stepped back to let Ted see his friend once Emmett was again secured. "Slave?"

Stumbling over his response in light of the unexpected return of his Dom's attention, Ted spoke loudly. Too loudly to his own ears. "Yes, sir?"

"My boy deserves a reward for being so obedient, don't you agree?"

Ted looked at Emmett, arms raised, standing on shaky legs with his skin glistening with sweat. His hair was damp and clinging to his face and neck. Emmett's lips were swollen as was his upward curved cock still framed and clasped tightly by black leather. And his eyes.... His eyes were shining bright with green fire that echoed forth his need.

"Yes, sir."

Dale walked over and crouched down close to Ted. Speaking low he said, "So name the reward, slave. What would you have me give him? What would you give him now in my place?"

Ted knew that Dale's reward system was built around small pleasures given before the intensity was taken even further. He'd been gifted with warm caresses, licks and a kiss or two the last time. Thinking through the lustful haze in his brain, Ted latched on to a picture of Emmett from earlier and answered his Dom.

"His nipples. He liked it when you teased them before."

Dale sensual mouth curved slightly at the words. "Ever the observer." He ran his fingers over the length of Ted's spine and pressed down on the plug till Ted groaned. "Soon, slave. Very soon."

The implication of those words was not lost on Ted.

Dale prowled back to Emmett's helpless, aroused position. He looked into his boy's passion tensed face and said, "Slave has called your due." With each word he lowered his head a tad until he stopped his own voice with a tongue sweep of Emmett's erect nipples. Emmett gasped loudly then moaned as the man made a point to tease him with his tongue. Then he whimpered as Dale nipped each nipple sharply with his teeth, biting them with light then not so light pressure. When Emmett had reached the point of tears from the pleasure he'd been given, Dale drew back and blew warm air over the moisture he'd left behind.

"You make the hottest sounds, boy." Their Dom walked over to a small table that was just behind the cross, obscured by Emmett's body. "Let's see what sounds you make when all you can do is feel through the dark." He returned with a black blindfold and tied it over Emmett's eyes, receiving a shaky sigh in response from his boy at having one of his senses hindered. Dale reached forward to slowly squeeze then twist Emmett's hard nipples, once more hearing his sub moan in delicious acceptance and need. "These would look wonderful bearing my clamps." Emmett gasped as the nibs were released, sensation skirting through his chest. "But not now. I've something else in mind, boy."

Ted bit back the groan he felt rising in his throat when he saw Dale pick up a toy from his varied collection. It was an implement that Ted remembered well. A small, wrapped calfskin flogger hung from the Dom's right hand; designed to apply concentrated hits to sensitive areas . . . the softness of the straps rendering a highly erotic and intense sensation rather than pain. Of course using it on Emmett when he was already in an aroused state would drive him up the wall with desperation, as Ted knew was Dale's intent.

Ted moaned very quietly as his own chest tightened with the memory of his resulting pleas at having tasted the toy upon his flesh; his breath held as Dale raised the flogger and struck it against Emmett's nipples. Emmett screamed out in a sharp quick cry at the unexpected action. He jerked forward into the continued sweeps of Dale's hits . . . across chest, abdomen, hips, thighs and then cock. Emmett's breath came in pants as he moaned and thrust forward, almost mad for the tease to continue . . . for it to stop. Ted groaned in direct chorus to sound of Emmett's strangled well-used voice, until finally Dale pulled back from the torment.

Dale leaned into Emmett's side, putting his arm about the shaking man as he nuzzled his boy's neck and muttered reassuring sounds. "Shhhhh. You're doing well." He traced over the reddened fullness of Emmett's mouth, playing his thumb over the bottom lips before pressing in as his sub opened at the contact. Ted licked his dry mouth as he watched Emmett sucking Dale's fingers one after the other. Dale chuckled softly, "Good boy. But there's someone here who makes a very tempting suck slave, too. He's extremely orally gifted, as you've now had a taste to know. Open your ears to the sounds and picture the next few minutes in your head, before we get to the main event."

With one last brush of his hand along Emmett's neck, Dale walked slowly over to Ted's seated and bound position. He stopped close, his groin virtually flush with Ted's mouth as his slave rose up on his knees. Roughly grabbing Ted's head, Dale spoke. "You know what to do."

Ted gasped as he was pulled close. He pushed his face into the warmth of Dale's leather clad crotch, nuzzling the hardness trapped within. It thrilled him to feel Dale's cock, to know he'd get to taste it soon.

Dale hummed in pleasure as Ted licked the surface of the leather. He reached around and unsnapped the fastenings at both sides of his leather briefs then told his slave, "Take them down with your teeth."

Moaning at the freedom to act, Ted carefully complied . . . pulling until the briefs fell to the floor and Dale was lasciviously bare except for the black leather chaps that framed his groin. Knowing what his Dom wanted most, Ted rolled his chin under the heavy weight of Dale's balls then caressed the length of the shaft with moistened lips before opening to take his cock inside. Quickly establishing a rhythm that had Dale gasping, Ted groaned in reply as he worked. He wanted so much to grab onto Dale's thighs, to hold them for purchase as his head bobbed but the reality of his immobility returned in a flash as the jerking of his fastened hands jolted the plug inside his ass. Ted cried out around the girth of his Dom's flesh but never stopped his pursuit to please; finding pleasure himself in the act. Only a few moments passed as the room echoed with the wet sounds of Ted's working mouth, the slap of Dale's thrusting hips and the groans of the Dom accepting his due before he pulled free.

Stepping back, Dale crouched down and rewarded Ted with a brief kiss. Both men murmured at the intimacy of shared taste before the kiss ended and Dale stood tall.

"Time to set this scene a new stage." The words said with darkened intent as Dale went to release Emmett from his bound position.

Emmett moaned as his arms were set free, the blood coursing back into them with a fiery glide through his veins. Dale kept him upright, guiding him still blind to rest at the side of the cross. Their Dom pushed the St. Andrew's Cross to the side of the room before moving another piece into its place. He unfolded the contraption, locked the legs and set it into position. It was a leather covered divan, made wider than most at four feet by five feet . . . meant to hold more than one person by the looks. And as Ted was about to discover . . . by Dale's original intent.

Dale returned to Ted's place, undoing the connection of the wrist restraint to the bottom of the plug. He unfastened the cuffs so that Ted's hands hung at his sides before picking the man up with a sudden jerk until they stood together with Ted leaning into his body for support. Dale waited for the sleep to leave Ted's legs before guiding him over to the divan. "Lie down, slave. On your back, legs raised at the knees, spread wide with your feet flush on the leather."

Once Ted had taken the demanded position, Dale retrieved a few items then returned to his slave's side. He fastened sturdy cuffs to Ted's upper arms just below the shoulders which matched the ones he wore on each wrist. Then Dale added the same to each ankle before slowly attaching each of the four arm cuffs to medal circles imbedded in the sides of the divan. This left Ted centered but immobile from the shoulders down as Dale added a waist strap to keep him from being able to lift up from the hips. Only his legs remained free, despite the ankle cuffs . . . for now.

Dale teased his fingers over Ted's cock, stroking it with quick jerks before leaning down to lick the head. One sound from his slave's mouth and the Dom left him prone to return to Emmett. His boy was standing still intently focused on the sounds that surrounded him. Dale pressed up against him from chest to thighs, letting him feel the touch of his hard wet cock against Emmett's own . . . giving him the sensation to confirm the conclusion the sub must have garnered from the sounds he'd heard earlier. "Time to play, boy."

Guiding Emmett over to the divan, Dale manipulated him until he was kneeling astride Ted's waist . . . ass pressing into Ted's lifted thighs. Both subs shivered at the contact, but Emmett was raised up on his knees so the he didn't make contact with Ted's straining cock. Dale spoke, "Boy. Run your hands over his chest until you reach his shoulders then press them flat to the divan on either side of his head." As Emmett complied, Ted shook with the feeling of his friend's hands on his skin. Once he was in place as instructed, Dale ran his hands over the length of Emmett's back, murmuring that he looked wild spread out on his hands and knees above Ted's aroused body.

Hearing Ted's moan, Dale agreed. "Yes, slave. Boy is quite a sight like this. But then he'd be the one groaning if he could see the look in your eyes at having him there." He walked to the head of the divan, standing with a widened stance just above his subs' heads. Threading his fingers into Emmett's hair, their Dom pulled his head up to his cock. "I want to feel your mouth taking my cock." Emmett moaned appreciatively then took him to task, opening his lush mouth to obey. "Yeah, like that. Taste me . . . taste your friend on my dick."

Ted was practically hyperventilating at hearing Emmett's whimper and seeing his increased enthusiasm at Dale's words. All he could see was their Dom's balls swing slightly with each thrust and the muscles of Emmett's throat working in time with his bobbing head. "Oh shit...."

Dale pulled back abruptly as Ted's words sounded. "You are not to speak, slave. Not without my permission, understand?"

Whispering softly, his reply barely audible above the gasps of Emmett's abandoned lips, Ted answered. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Crouching down, Dale spoke in Ted's ear. "This means the little stimulation you have has to be removed, slave. And all you can do is watch with the hope that I'll change my mind." He walked around to the foot of the divan and reached between Ted's raised legs. Pulling in a smooth slide, Dale removed the condom-covered plug from Ted's ass . . . deaf to the cry that left his slave's throat at its loss.

"Drop your legs down, slave." Once Ted had reluctantly complied, Dale moved so that he could watch as the latex sheath was removed. With a vicious smile, the Dom picked up another condom and recovered the plug before returning to stand behind them again.

Ted's field of vision solely encompassed the look on Emmett's half-covered face in the moment that Dale pressed slicked fingers into his friend's ass. Emmett cried out and bucked back into the touch, trusting in welcome as he ducked his head down far enough to brush his hair over Ted's mouth. Suddenly Emmett jerked and mewled in so delicious a sound that Ted lost his own breath.

Dale's voice traveled over their trembling bodies to break the line of uncertainty on Ted's part. "Feel that, boy. Feel the press and pressure. The warmth of his body still clinging to its length as it moves into your ass. Tell him how it feels."

For all his earlier moans, groans and cries, in that moment Emmett was held still by the power of what he was being asked to convey. And then with the release of one word, all was said and felt.

Whispered in heartfelt softness, Emmett said, "Teddy."

Unable to move and not allowed to speak, Ted could only lean his own head up into Emmett's space and press their mouths together in a kiss. The touch born out of shared emotion, tinged not with blind lust but deep affection for having made this decision and crossing the line. Moaning as Emmett threaded fingers in his hair, Ted closed his eyes as the kissing continued.

Until Dale pulled Emmett from the kiss with a slap on the ass and a hand on his neck....

"You're forgetting your place, boy. Touching out of turn." Their Dom twisted the plug until Emmett sobbed out loud. "Your ass is losing some of the blush I placed there. Time to fix that." He reached over and took a fleece covered round paddle from his collection, circling it over the cheeks of Emmett's ass. "Do you want it, boy? To be fucked by the pounding of this against your skin? Tell me."

Raising his body back up on straightened arms, having bent them to reach Ted's face, Emmett gasped out an affirmative "Yes, sir. Please."

Ted held his breath along with Emmett until the first burst of air was struck from his friend's body, the paddle finding full purchase across the center of Emmett's ass. The force pushed the plug into his body, against the prostate . . . almost causing his arms to buckle under the blaze of sensation flooding his system. The continued whacks rained down as Ted watched Emmett moan; each sound punctuated with the swivel of Emmett's hips as he rode out the paddle fuck . . . tears bleeding from under the mask to drip on Ted's skin.

Too much and not enough. Emmett was being strung out to the edge of his endurance but still being refused the freedom to fly into the bliss. Ted's own cock jerked to the sound of the paddle landing, unable to do anything but witness the erotic intensity. They panted and strained together, in a battle without end.

With the thump of paddle dropping to floor, Dale pulled back from the fray.

Suspended by his weakening stance above Ted, Emmett release a ragged breath . . . threw his head back and moaned as their Dom eased the plug free from his body. Dale ran his hands over the deep rose of his boy's behind. "Nice color. Won't bruise but you'll be feeling it for awhile."

Ted gasped as his aching cock was taken firmly in hand. Dale sheathed his slave's long-suffering need without preamble or warning. Slicking the length, he grabbed Emmett by the hips and brought his ass down full force onto Ted's cock. Both subs cried out, half-mad at the sudden move and too shocked to register the knowledge of their changed dynamic.

With a firm unbending tone, Dale spoke. "Don't move." To forestall any unconscious breaking of the no talking rule which his words were subject to cause given his subs' current positioning, Dale jerked off Emmett's blindfold and allowed the two friends to see themselves while joined.

Ted's breath caught as he saw himself register in his friend's eyes, the moment brief with intent and decided acceptance as Emmett smiled softly. Smiling back, Ted moaned as Dale pulled Emmett upright to be fully seated on his cock. He could only watch as Dale whispered in Emmett's ear. Their Dom's voice drifted down in patches . . . allowing Ted to only catch a phrase here and there. He heard the term, "double dipped" very plainly before Emmett groaned and arched back into Dale's chest, causing Ted to bite his lip as the motion drove him deeper inside.

Emmett nodded his head frantically in answer to Dale's whispers.

"Boy, for this I need more than a head shake. Tell me yes or no."

Looking down directly into Ted's face, Emmett growled out his consent. "Yes."

Pushing Emmett back down onto his hands, Dale said, "Just relax, boy. You're never gonna get another ride like this."

Ted's brow rose in question but all thought as to what they could mean fled as he felt Dale's fingers pressing into the tight ring of Emmett's ass. One, then two . . . carefully pressed inward then spread wide to relax the muscles clasping Ted's cock so tightly. Emmett breathed out a shivered stream of stuttered moans, burying his head against Ted's shoulder . . . their bodies held together as Dale continued. Three fingers were accepted with a cry as Ted rolled his head in wonder, finally grasping the probable intent to their Dom's play.

Bending over the sweat-slicked arch of Emmett's back, Dale pressed his cock against the sub's ass as he cautioned. "Slowly, now. Remember to breathe."

Ted absorbed his friend's shivers as Dale pulled back, covering his hard-on and adding one final stroke of lube down his length. At their Dom's command, Emmett rose upright, seated on Ted's cock but angled forward for access.... And entry.

Unable to move and mesmerized by the rapturous expression on Emmett's face as they both felt the first slow press of Dale's cock invading the tight sheath, Ted groaned in answer to Emmett's deep gasp. He'd never dreamed of finding himself in such an intense an act, but feeling the slow progress of Dale's hard flesh entering in intimate parallel to his own was the stuff of a waking dream.

The clasp of Emmett's body welcomed them both, due in part to his wanton acceptance and Dale's expert handling. Once he'd entered, Dale's harsh breaths sounded loudly. The sound of his voice dropped in inflection as he spoke. "Feel that, boy. Two hard cocks in your body. The fullness inside you, knowing that you want it. That you need it. And us. You need us there, don't you?"

Words said as if half choked back in his throat, Emmett agreed. "Yes, sir. I need you. Both of you." He whimpered as Dale managed the first thrust, pulling out slow and then pressing in with uncompromising force. Ted groaned aloud as he was stroked and clasped as the same time, the pull of Emmett's body as his friend pushed back into the motion almost too powerful to take.

Dale grabbed Emmett's hips, guiding him . . . working him down on both cocks. The angle hitting the mark inside his boy as their Dom purposefully drove them all towards the chasm flash of bliss. Ted could see the depth of Emmett's pleasured torment skirting through his eyes, mirroring his own desperate desire to come. But he could do nothing himself but feel and know the heat of Emmett's body and the hard friction of Dale's desire.

With a sudden jerk to the side, Dale reached down and released Ted's right wrist. Panting as he spoke, their Dom growled out, "Give him what he needs. Make him scream...."

Ted pushed his hand under Emmett's writhing torso, finding the leaking curve of his constricted cock. Emmett moaned at the touch, breathing deeply as Ted followed the length down to the base and unsnapped the cock ring with a quick flick of his wrist. Frantic to the point of speechlessness, Emmett mouthed out "Teddy" in a silent plea . . . repeating his name soundlessly with each stroke of Ted's hand over his flesh.

The intensity raged through them, echoing in their minds and throbbing in their veins. Ted bit back a half sob as the muscles of Emmett's ass clamped down . . . his friend on the brink of collapsing. He listened as Emmett's building gasps were breached by Dale's words.

"It's time, boy. Time to come, time to fly. Feel the heat of his fingers jerking you, the drive of us inside you. You know it's coming. The fire is screaming within you, within us. Take your reward. Come on. Know the moment. Clutch it in your chest. Let yourself go. Take us there. Take us as surly as we're fucking you. Do it. Do it now."

Permission granted, Emmett screamed out as his body spasmed with a violence Ted had never witnessed. The muscles of Emmett's ass clamped down like a vice, causing Ted to thrust up blindly against the restraints holding him fixed . . . anything to claim his place in the rush. The liquid heat rained down, covering Ted's chest . . . even hitting his neck as Emmett groaned. Dale grunted, pushing himself in while pulling Emmett's body down onto Ted. Too much. Too fucking much...

Ted cried out. His body shivered as the chilled fire tingled through his limbs from feet to hips . . . chest to groin. Until with a stuttered gasp, he fell into its call. Coming, coming like mad while hearing as if from a long distance the yell of Dale's climax mixed with the soft exhausted pants of his friend.

Three forms resting in a heap, oblivious to the passage of time until Dale gained his footing . . . soothing a hand over Emmett's blush tinged ass as he carefully withdrew. Hearing Emmett's complaining moan, Dale laughed softly. "Shhh, boy. You're gonna be feeling that for a day or two." Leaning in he whispered seductively in Emmett's ear. "The idea appeals to you. Yes?"

Eyes closed as he lay draped over Ted's body, head resting against Ted's pounding heart . . . Emmett spoke in a rasp. "Yes, sir. It does appeal."

"Hmmm..." Dale drew back to guide Ted's cock from Emmett's body. He eased his boy over to lie on his side, curled into Ted's body. Removing the condom from his slave's softening cock, Dale bent to undo each of the remaining restraints . . . allowing Ted to pull his friend into their shared warmth. Their Dom walked to the head of the divan and crouched to give both men a warm kiss on their foreheads. "You've both done well." Removing his half mask, Dale petted Ted's hair with affection and smiled. "Vanilla boys are always the wildest."

Ted chuckled at the memory those words invoked

Leaning in to kiss Ted once more, Dale turned to look into Emmett's tired eyes. "And you, boy? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Licking his lips before speaking, Emmett closed his eyes for a brief moment before saying, "Without doubt. Thank you, sir."

A warm look spread across Dale's face as he brushed their lips together. "I'm proud that you asked me to bring you full circle. It's been a pleasure."

Dale stood and retrieved the toys he'd used, placing them aside for cleaning before he returned to the divan. The man was completely oblivious to the picture he struck, muscled chest slick with sweat . . . hair damp and naked but for the chaps skin tight over his legs. Or judging from the satisfied gleam in his eyes, not so oblivious....

"You two take it easy. I've had the guestroom prepared. It's on the third level, second door on the left. There's a whirlpool bath big enough for four men in the bathroom next door. All the hot water your aching bodies could desire." Running his hand once more over both Ted and Emmett's heads, Dale said his good-byes. "Ted. Emmett. It's been very memorable. Goodnight."

The silence held following the click of the door shutting. Both men stayed still, drifting in the haze of their cooling blood. Emmett curled a leg over Ted's thighs, his eyes closed as he traced his fingers over the dampened skin of his friend's stomach and chest.

A thousand thoughts and questions skirted at the edge of Ted's mind, but the warmth of Emmett's touch kept them at bay.

"Teddy?"

Ted grinned at the husky tone of Emmett's voice. "Yeah, Em?"

"I know there's a hundred different things we probably need to say. To talk about, but for just right now . . . this is good, right?"

Smiling at the simplicity of that response to this bizarre situation, Ted nodded. "This is great."

They continued to hold each other. Sharing in the fullness of their night. The quiet whisper of Emmett's voice broke the quiet, "Thank you for coming with me."

Murmuring softly, Ted replied. "We'll leave that one alone for now." He grinned as Emmett giggled. "And Em. You're very welcome."

Finis


End file.
